Rosie and Jim - Volume 2
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = VC1202 |rating = }}Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 is a UK VHS release of Rosie and Jim episodes by The Video Collection and Central Video on 1st April 1991. It contains four episodes from the first season of "Rosie and Jim" that was debuted on ITV in 1990. Description Episodes * Coal * Bread * Shopping * Steam Credits Trivia Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * Central Production 1982 Logo (Long Version) (silent) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rosie and Jim: Volume 2 title card * Coal title card * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Coal (1990) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of Steam (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * Rosie and Jim and Playbox video titles promo from 1991 * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rosie and Jim: Volume 2 title card * Coal title card * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Coal (1990) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of Steam (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * Rosie and Jim and Playbox video titles promo from 1991 * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rosie and Jim: Volume 2 title card * Coal title card * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Coal (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Steam (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * Rosie and Jim and Playbox video titles promo from 1991 * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1991 release Closing The "Rosie and Jim" and "Playbox" video titles advert of 1991 which features after the end of the last episode on this video. 1992 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV", and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery Rosie-Jim-Volume-2-VHS-1991-_57.jpg|Cassette Rosie-And-Jim-Volume-2.jpg Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 (UK VHS 1991) Spine.png|Spine Rosie-And-Jim-Volume-2-_57.jpg|Back cover Rosie & Jim Volume 2 (UK VHS 1991).png Video clips Category:Central Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Rosie and Jim Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Central Independent Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection with Rosie and Jim & Playbox Video titles trailer promo from 1991 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers